


Everybody Needs A Friend Sometimes

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Paternal Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Martin, it's perfectly fine to rely on a friend when you're ill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Needs A Friend Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _Friends will be friends_ , a multifandom friendship fic (and art) fest on DW.

He grumbled as he tried to locate his phone on the bedside table, then rolled his eyes as he noticed the caller ID.

“Carolyn, no,” he said in a clipping tone, not bothering to let her speak. “Whatever it is, I don’t care. Today’s my day off.”

“Well, good morning to you Douglas. Now, if you just shut up and listen, that will probably save our time.”

“What do you want?”

His lovely employer paused for longer than she usually did. “Have you heard from Martin of late?”

“I can’t say I have. Dare I ask you why?”

“I called him earlier this morning to let him know we’re flying to Ibiza on Thursday. He definitely sounded like he was coughing his lungs out.”

He let out a resigned sigh. “I told him he should see a doctor. I’ll go and check up on him now.”

“Thank you. And, Douglas? You’re flying with Herc on Thursday.”

“I’d love to,” he quipped sarcastically as he disconnected the call.

 

* * *

 

It was one of the students that answered the door, and soon enough he was upstairs in Martin’s attic. The poor man was so far gone he didn’t even argue when Douglas helped him into his clothes and down the stairs.

“It’s just bronchitis,” Martin protested feebly as his friend started the car. A coughing fit cut his rambling short, and he clutched at his chest in a vain attempt to stave off the pain.

“I don’t think so, sir,” the first officer stated firmly. “Either way, you’re going to see my doctor now.”

The doctor confirmed Douglas’ suspicions: it was bronchial pneumonia, and a two-week course of antibiotics was therefore mandatory. He overbore Martin’s complaints, purchased the required medicine and intimated that ‘sir’ was going to stay at his flat until he was completely healed.

“I can look after myself, you know,” the younger man pointed out weakly. “I don’t need you to take pity on me.”

Douglas stopped short in his tracks, turned to look his captain in the eye. “Martin, it’s perfectly fine to rely on a friend when you’re ill.”

Blue-grey eyes – glassy with fever – widened in surprise. “You mean you’re my… friend?”

“Of course I’m your friend,” he huffed in mock frustration. “Honestly, Martin, I thought that was clear.”

“Thank you,” was all the other managed before another coughing fit took over.

Later on as Douglas walked back into the room with a hot cup of tea he found the younger man fast asleep with his hand tucked under his cheek, and a genuine smile crept to his lips.

“What would I do without you?” he murmured softly as he placed the teacup on the bedside table, then silently tiptoed out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed a Sherlock reference in this story. Just wanted to let you know that it's purely intentional.
> 
> By the way, I've had bronchial pneumonia myself, and I can assure you it's not fun at all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everybody Needs a Friend Sometimes (the Have a Banana remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590803) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string)




End file.
